


Goodbyes Are Never Easy

by articcat621



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, Cancer, Character Death, F/M, Mercy Killing, Tragic Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-14 23:49:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10546432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/pseuds/articcat621
Summary: Hermione hadn't expected that she would need to say goodbye so soon.





	

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** Harry Potter characters are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No profit is being made, and no copyright infringement is intended.
> 
>  **A/N:** Many thanks to my beta for her services. Have tissues on hand, my friends.

_Goodbyes Are Never Easy_

Hermione felt as if her world was suddenly falling apart. Her hands trembled and her heart pounded loudly in her chest. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. It couldn’t be true…

 _He isn't going to last the night_.

Tears silently slid down her cheeks. She wanted to say something… She wanted to speak, but she couldn’t. Was this all a dream? Blinking her eyes, Hermione knew it was futile. 

_You should notify his family and say your last good-byes_. 

She couldn’t breathe. Why couldn’t she breathe? Why did it feel like her chest was constricting tighter and tighter? Glancing at Draco, Hermione felt the shock rush through her. 

She knew that Draco was sick. She just didn’t expect that she would lose him so soon. He was going to be taken from her before their life together even began. She felt like she was going to be ill.

"Miss Granger?"

She looked back at the Healer. "Sorry," she whispered quietly.

The Healer offered her a sympathetic glance. "I'll send word to Lord and Lady Malfoy."

"Thank you," Hermione whispered. The Healer left her and Draco alone. The tears began to fall steadily as she turned to face Draco. 

"Hermione?" he croaked. 

Hermione crossed the room and sat in the chair next to his bed. She took his hand, stroking it lovingly. "I'm here," she whispered. "Draco."

"Shhhh," Draco whispered. He offered her a tender smile. "Please don't cry. We knew this day would come."

"Doesn’t make it hurt any less," Hermione replied. "I thought we would have more time…"

"I did too, love." Draco squeezed her hand. 

"I love you." Hermione sniffled. "I love you so much, Draco."

"Why?"

"What do you mean why?" Hermione retorted.

"Why the hell did you want to love a man who was going to die young?"

Draco's words stung. "I… I don’t know," she whispered. "I suppose I was optimistic. I had hoped we could figure something out before cancer claimed you…" 

She knew from the beginning that Draco was sick. He had terminal leukaemia, something that he had managed to keep secret from everyone besides his parents. After the war, he had spent time in and out of both wizarding and muggle hospitals. The treatments had stopped working. 

The two of them had bumped into each other in muggle London, and they ended up getting lunch at a nearby café. One thing led to another, and soon they were both smitten with each other. When Draco revealed the truth, Hermione had been angry and determined to save him, all while promising to make each and every day of the rest of Draco's life wonderful

At that moment, Narcissa and Lucius Malfoy strode into the room with Draco's healer. "Draco!" Narcissa exclaimed, rushing to her son's side.

Hermione stood, hands shaking as she gave Draco one last glance. "I'll leave you and your parents."

"Don’t leave," Draco said, before coughing harshly.

"Wouldn’t dream of it," Hermione said softly. She glanced at Narcissa and Lucius before exiting the room.

* * *

After visiting the café to get a cup of tea, Hermione retreated to the waiting area. It was there she sat, her heart aching as she waited for someone to come get her. 

"Hermione?"

Looking up, Hermione saw Narcissa walking towards her. It was obvious that the older woman had been crying. "He'd like a moment alone with you." She paused, unable to speak for a moment. "He's in a lot of pain… It won't be much longer."

Hermione nodded. "I'm so sorry, Narcissa." She was crying once more. They both were.

Narcissa surprised Hermione by pulling her in for a hug. "I know we've had our differences, and I could have been nicer to you, but I'm sorry, too. It's obvious that you love my son, and he loves you."

She nodded, unable to speak. Words couldn’t quite express what she wanted to say.

"He's waiting," Lucius announced from the hallway. 

"Go on, dear," Narcissa said, separating herself from Hermione. "We'll give you both a few moments."

"Thank you," Hermione whispered. She headed back towards Draco's room, her heart pounding. "Draco?" He looked terrible, worse than he had an hour ago when she had left him. 

"Hermione?" He smiled weakly at her before wincing. "It hurts."

"I know, love," Hermione said gently, taking her place by his side. "I know it hurts."

"It hurts to breathe… it hurts to think… it hurts." Draco cried softly. "I just want it to be over."

Hermione hugged him gently. "Soon, love. All right? Then you'll be okay." Her heart was breaking with every word she spoke. "I love you, I love you." She sniffed. "Gods, I wish this wasn’t happening. I wish I was going to wake up any moment and find out this was all just a bad dream."

"It's not," Draco whispered. He reached up, touching her cheek, "I love you. I wish we had more time."

"Me too," Hermione whispered in reply. "Draco," she moaned, watching as he winced, coughing. He had difficulty catching his breath.

"Hermione?"

"Yes, Draco?"

"Do something for me?"

"Anything." Hermione waited with bated breath.

"End it."

Her eyes widened in surprise. "What?" she whispered, the urge to be ill returning once more.

"Please, end it. Cast the curse. I can’t take it." Draco pleaded with her. "Please."

"You don’t know what you're asking." 

"I do." Draco looked at her. "Please, do this for me? I can't just lay here and wait to die." He coughed. "It's excruciating."

Hermione fingered her wand in her pocket. "I don’t know if I can do this, Draco."

" _Please_ ," he begged. "Hermione."

Tears in her eyes, she mutely nodded. She could see that Draco was in pain, and she didn’t want to prolong his suffering. It was torture for them both.

Draco looked relieved when he saw her pull out her wand. "Thank you," he whispered, relaxing back against his pillow. "Thank you."

Hermione cried, looking at Draco. "I love you," she whispered, her voice cracking. 

"I love you," Draco answered. "Thank you. For everything."

Raising her wand, Hermione closed her eyes, pulling on all of her anger and frustration at the situation. " _Avada Kedavra_!" 

There was a flash of green light, and Draco stilled. Hermione looked at him, observing the peaceful look on his face as she felt her heart break completely. She saw the hint of a smile on his lips, which destroyed her completely. 

Pocketing her wand, Hermione felt numb as exited the room. The Malfoys and Healer were in the hall, waiting.

"He passed," she whispered, tears falling down her face before she collapsed to the floor. Her anguished sobs quickly took over, and hysteria consumed her as she grieved. 

Narcissa let out a shriek, falling into Lucius's arms. The two of them staggered towards the room, where Draco lay – finally at peace.


End file.
